


Cookie Monster eats Nyan Cat

by Chesirecat53



Category: Robot Chicken, Sesame Street (US TV)
Genre: Edible characters, Other, Violence against internet memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesirecat53/pseuds/Chesirecat53
Summary: Robot Chicken tackles Cookie Monster and his desire to eat an internet meme.





	Cookie Monster eats Nyan Cat

Cookie Monster eats Nyan Cat

The new episode of Robot Chicken features new gags as always. The first gag was

about Covid-19 if it had hit the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Several other gags came along such as a running gag about The Office, Several Trek parodies, and a weird gag about someone throwing too many pride-related objects at PVRIS frontwoman Lynn Gunn, causing her to fall off the stage, and then the final, and best skit came along.

As the skit opened ,Nyan Cat was doing its usual tour of the cosmos happily singing to

itself in Japanese. Thinking like a musician preparing to tour Australia, the animal was excited to visit a place it had rarely gone; our own solar system. Nyan Cat was headed to Earth but decided to stop by Saturn first to go check out Titan.

Meanwhile Cookie Monster was looking for new types of cookies to eat with his

Cookie-noculars when he saw an unidentified object headed towards Earth. Cookie Monster saw the object move in a straight line and immediately said "Cookie Monster want to eat" but was puzzled how to reach it.

Cookie Monster decided to go ask Gonzo and the other Muppets for help. Cookie Monster asked him "How do me eat kitty cookie", and Cookie Monster tried to explain what that creature in space was and when he could eat it. Gonzo and Beaker came up with some ideas, and the one that worked best was interesting: Gonzo called it "the Suborbital Catapult", which was a trampoline that made jumping miles in the air possible. It was unsafe for humans, but perfectly safe for Muppets like Cookie Monster as long as no planes were passing over.

Cookie Monster, several weeks later was ready to eat his delicious snack. He used the Suborbital Catapult and hurled himself into the sky. Cookie Monster grabbed the pop-tart creature and Nyan Cat tried to squirm away with its rainbow colored trail, but Cookie Monster dragged the kitty down with him after taking a bite. The rest of Nyan Cat, now barely alive, was eaten by Cookie Monster.  
After the ordeal, Cookie Monster said: "Rainbows are a Sometimes Food"

The End


End file.
